Alexis Davis
Alexis Davis is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Cursed under the spirit of her stepmother Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Alexis' niece *Helena Cassadine - Alexis' stepmother (deceased) *Nikolas Cassadine - Alexis' nephew (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Alexis' great-nephew *Stavros Cassadine - Alexis' paternal half-brother (deceased) *Stefan Cassadine - Alexis' paternal half-brother (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine - Alexis' paternal half-brother *Kristina Davis - Alexis' daughter with Sonny *Molly Lansing-Davis - Alexis' daughter with Ric *Sam McCall - Alexis' daughter with Julian *Danny Morgan - Alexis' grandson *Liesl Obrecht - Alexis' aunt-in-law *Nina Reeves - Alexis' sister-in-law |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford - Private investigator and T.J.'s uncle/stepfather *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department and T.J.'s mother *T.J. Ashford *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Former criminal who was reformed *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Nora Buchanan *Shawn Butler *Neil Byrne *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Drew Cain *Naomi Carson *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Judge in criminal/civil court *Silas Clay - (deceased) *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles and Spencer's grandmother *Kevin Collins *Avery Corinthos *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos - Kristina's adoptive half-brother and Molly's adoptive cousin *Morgan Corinthos - Kristina's half-brother and Molly's cousin (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Kristina's father and Molly's uncle *Jessica Cruz - aka Star Sapphire *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri - Her niece Charlotte's maternal half-brother, Sonny's grandson, and Dante and Lulu's son *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - (deceased) *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl and Michael's current girlfriend *Stella Henry *James Horowitz - Judge in criminal/civil court *Jasper Jacks *Kiki Jerome *Ric Lansing - Alexis' ex-husband and Sonny's maternal half-brother *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Diane Miller *Walter Mooney *Jason Morgan *Kim Nero *Delores Padilla - Sam's look-alike *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Amanda Quartermaine - Nicolas and Molly's daughter *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Nicolas Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Heather Roth - Judge in criminal/civil court *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Alexis' ex-boyfriend and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Aiden Spencer *Cameron Spencer *Jake Spencer *Lucky Spencer *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Henry Sullivan *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend and judge in criminal/civil court *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara - aka Zatanna |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson *Ryan Chamberlain *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley - (deceased) *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Sonny of a different stripe and Faison's son with an unknown woman *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter or sister *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge - Olivia Jerome's henchman and her half-brother Valentin's associate who bores an uncanny resemblance to Valentin *Joe Scully, Jr. - (deceased) *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Lawyers Category:District Attorneys Category:Cassadine family Category:General Hospital characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s